


Lucia & Isa

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lucia & Isa [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who befriends the ghost of a depressed woman and helped her cope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScavenger/gifts).

After the wedding of Manolo Sanchez and Maria Posada, a little girl and her mother walked home.

A 3 year old girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes. Her name is Isa.

But they saw her husband sleeping with the beer bottles on the floor.

Isa and her mother went to their rooms and fell asleep

The next morning

Isa saws a ghostly woman crying.

She has long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a white gown. Her name is Lucia.

Isa walked to Lucia and wipe her tears.

An idea popped into Isa's head.

Isa decided to make a flower crown.

Isa puts a flower crown on Lucia's head.

Lucia blushed "Isa"

Isa said "Lucia"


	2. Chapter 2

Isa and Lucia walked into a carnival.

Lucia said "This is it Isa San Angel Carnival with no parents tell their kids what to do"

Isa and Lucia high fived.

A montage begins and ends with Isa and Lucia going on rides.

Lucia and Isa said "This is gonna be the best ever!"

But they hears a meow

It was a black cat

Isa said "AAAAH!! A BLACK CAT!?"

Isa run off

Lucia sees a beauty pageant

Lucia said "Hmm"

Lucia said "Hey sign me up"

Isa walked to a black cat.

Isa waved her hand

A black cat doing the same

Isa's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

But she hears a voice

"Oh look"

It was a 4 year old mean girl with brown hair.

"Isabee found her real twin!"

Francesca and her friends laughed

Isa said "Francesca!"

A black cat walked to Isa

Isa gulped

Isa was trying to walk but a black cat walked in her path.

Isa holds a black cat

"I will name you Sombria"

Sombria purrs


	3. Chapter 3

Isa and Sombria walked into a beauty pageant but sees the women in beautiful evening gowns.

Sombria hissed

Isa said "Whoa look at these women they're so clean and sparkly well unlike them Lucia is good as them.

Isa and Sombria walked to a backstage.

"Welcome to Miss San Guadalupe Beauty pageant and let's meet our contestants all the way from San Angel Miss Lucia"

Lucia walked to a stage and waved her hand.

Lucia has her hair in a bun revealing her eyes. She wears a blue dress with butterflies.

The crowd cheers

Isa said "That's Lucia!"

Later.....

"And finally we have a talent competition"

.......

A blonde woman was playing a saxophone terribly.

.........

"Lucia will be-"

But Sombria gives a man a card.

"Lucia will be tango dancing with Isabella"

Isa walked to a stage.

Isa had her hair in a curly ponytail. She wears a pink dress.

Isa began to dance as the crowd cheers

Everyone joined in

Isa grabs Lucia and danced with her.

The crowd cheers

Transition

"And the winner is......Lucia!"

The crowd cheers

Lucia walked with a tiara.

Sombria meowed

Isa hugged Lucia


End file.
